


Deviance

by pichieeeeya



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M, OT7, junbob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pichieeeeya/pseuds/pichieeeeya
Summary: Junhoe was stunned when he saw Bobby (or Bobhee).





	Deviance

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of an OT7 fic with a little bit of junbob :)
> 
> And I suck at titles and summaries. Oh well.

Junhoe was walking ahead of Donghyuk and Chanwoo as they come out from their class. "June, why are you in a hurry?" Donghyuk asked as they walked the through the crowded hallways.

"I'm hungry, that's why," he grumbled as he continued walking, not even looking back at his friends. "Just wait up, will you." Chanwoo said to Junhoe's back.

 

It's almost lunch time, so they headed to the cafeteria. As they were passing bewteen the tables, they saw their friends already settled at one of the tables, and headed towards them. Hanbin, Yunhyeong and Jinhwan acknowledged them as they sat down. Junhoe was disappointed seeing that their friends hadn't ordered any food yet. Maybe they were still waiting for the group to be complete. But he was feeling more hungry by the second.

"Hey guys, I'm really hungry. Are you still not going to order anything? I'll go ahead and get something to eat," he said, not bothering to listen to what the other would say and stood up. There were sudden gasps and amused sounds from the other students as they see a group of students entering the cafeteria. The guys also turned to see what the commotion was about. They were shocked to see two girls dressed in suits and a guy in a wig, dress and flat shoes. He was also wearing a light make up on his face. Hanbin literally stood up and howled, in shock from seeing his best friend. Yunhyeong and Chanwoo were cackling at seeing their friend dressed like that. Jinhwan and Donghyuk could barely keep a straight face, and soon burst out into laughter. Junhoe let out a soft "whoa" at seeing him and stood there frozen, staring the other's appearance. The three students walked up to the table and stopped in front of them.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry I'm late." Bobby said softly, changing his pitch a little higher.

"Hayi, what's this? Why are you three dressed like that?" Chanwoo asked his friend.

"It's a deviant act for our Sociology class," she answered.

"Deviant act? Please explain." Donghyuk asked.

"Basically, deviance refers to violating social norms. And as for the deviant act, we should carry on doing our daily routines, like buying groceries while dressed liked this and we should document other the people's reaction towards it." Suhyun explained. "Hell, we should have documented your reactions," she continued.

"But our groupmates decided that we should just shoot a music video while wearing this. Would be more fun. And guess who's the lead actress?" Hayi asked, and nodded as the guys pointed to Bobby.

Yunhyeong raised his hand as if to ask a question. "Oh, could we watch you filming later?" Hayi just shrugged and said, "Sure, no problem."

"Wait, who dressed him up like that?" Hanbin asked.

"Who else? It's our work of art. We did pretty good, right?" Suhyun replied, high-fiving Hayi and beaming proudly at them.

"Yeah, oppa I look pretty, right?" Bobby said in a high pitch, aegyo kind of voice, while poking his fingers at his Hanbin's arm.

The group grunted, cringing slightly at the action. They weren't uncomfortable at this, they would sometimes tease each other that way. They were just not used to this, it's not every day that they see Bobby cross-dress and pulls it off pretty good.

 

Suhyun and Hayi bid them goodbye as they joined their group of friends at the other side of the cafeteria. And Junhoe was still unmoving, even after the girls have left and Bobby already took a seat across the table in front of Junhoe. The others were grinning at Junhoe's reaction, while Bobby was blushing under the younger's gaze, trying to be nonchalant. Donghyuk cleared his throat and nudged at Junhoe, his grin became a full on laugh as Junhoe realized that he was staring. "Hey, I thought you said you're getting something to eat. I didn't know you were this type of hungry." Donghyuk wiggled his eyebrows teasingly.

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language, so pardon some typos and grammatical errors/inconsistencies.  
> This was inspired by iKONTV ep 8, where they shot the mv for Beautiful. And this has been in my draft for months now. So I just decided to post it. Oops.  
> Anyway, this sucks, so i'm sorry about this :))


End file.
